Friends with Benefits
by August Gal
Summary: Takes place between Book 1 and 2. Mako has finally decided to teach Korra how to redirect Lightning but something goes wrong. Somewhat OOC due to the implications in the story. AU/Body-swap! ON HOLD BEING EDITED.
1. Prologue

"Now are you sure you're ready for this?" Mako gave her a look of concern.

"Spirits of course I'm ready! I've seen you do it a million times. Besides I'm the Avatar, shouldn't be that hard right?" He gave her the look then proceeded.

He took his stance and so did she. "Now remember; don't hold it in too long or it'll overwhelm you and that might end badly."

She crossed her arms and made one of her famous pouts. "Spirits Mako, I know what I'm supposed to do so just get on with it."

He started moving his arms, sparks appearing moments later from his fingertips.

**Earlier…**

She had waited for this moment for so long now; learning how to redirect lightning and perhaps in the near future creating it herself. The Avatar had made such a face the morning he had come over after her meditation had ended and had brought the news. She wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious at the time. Mako thought it had been a good idea to teach her some self-defense against some forms of bending she hadn't mastered yet. Bolin had been busy learning Metalbending ever since Mako had become a cop, thinking he might join the ranks as well. Since it was his day off he had thought of visiting his girlfriend since he had nothing else to do. He found her by the spinning gates meeting up with Jinora who had more or less been her instructor for this course.

Sure she had mastered the gates but she was still moving rather slow compared to the Airbending kids who made it through twice as fast. Once Korra made it back and forth she spotted Mako, she ran over and he caught her in a hug.

"Hey Babe, I missed you!" Mako kissed her on the cheek, seeing as Jinora was still there, he still felt uncomfortable giving her a proper one. God she was so beautiful he thought, having never really given it a thought that he was dating the Avatar but all he saw was Korra. He thought of her as "exotic" seeing as he had only dated girls from the Fire-nation before and Asami of course. She had that special scent that mixed the earth the sea, and the heavens, but in a good way none the less.

"Hey Mako I missed you too!" She kissed him back and they both heard a *cough*. Both turned hearing were it had originated from and found Jinora.

"Well I guess we're done for today, so I'll just head back and leave you two love-birds alone." The pair got beat-red at the comment and Korra tried to answer properly.

"I… uh… thanks again for help Jinora, I'll see you later." Jinora nodded and started walking back to the main house.

"So, what brings you here City-boy?" Mako just chuckled and thought for a moment.

"I was thinking that we could start with the redirection-technique if you're up for it, not that I want to push you or anything. It's just that I had nothing else to do today." The Avatar was already having second-thoughts about this but brushed it away as quick as it had come.

"I… Sure why not!"

Mako let go of her and told her to go further back seeing as he wanted them to have a little space for this exercise, not to mention it would be easier to notice the lightning than standing up-close, something he would teach her another day. He showed her the basic moves that were needed for this work. Though she just crossed her arms thinking she had already completed the task.

"I know I know, it's like water-bending but not!" her comment came out rather feisty as she was eager to get on with it.

.-.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" he shouted and then they readied themselves in their battle stances.

The lightning came out faster than she had anticipated. Remembering how he had charged it beforehand when they had been fighting of the remains of the Equalists that still roamed the city. She caught the beam just in time but there was one miscalculation in the process. She had redirected the lightning too fast and it was already heading back towards Mako who was still holding the charge in his hand. Forgetting to guide the lighting to a safe location like the sky, she instead hit Mako but it wasn't over as he was still charging the current making it loop between them like a vortex. As he couldn't hold on any longer he let out a grunt before flying back from the current and she followed.

They had both been blown back a couple of feet laying on the ground and not moving. Mako came to minutes later checking if he was injured or still breathing for that matter. However what he hadn't expected was tan hands running across "his" body as he checked for any burns. He blinked a few times, still not sure what had actually occurred. He was sitting there in his girlfriend's body checking for any apparent wounds when he should be thinking about other things. He looked across the training grounds for "Korra" or rather "his" body finally realizing what had actually happened.

He tried to stand but found it rather difficult as his center of gravity had shifted to the lower parts of his body. A side-effect from the shock he thought? He brushed off the idea and headed slowly towards "her" checking for any burns or wounds on his body and sighed with relief. "Korra?" He paused for a second after yelling her name finding that his voice had a higher pitch than normal. "So this is for real then" he thought to himself as he tried shaking his girlfriend back to life. She came to a while later calling out his name which made him feel rather weird, as he heard "himself" calling out for his name. "Mako? Mako is that you?" She was still dizzy from the attempt and he could tell.

"Uhm… yeah it's me Korra or well… I guess for now it is…" Having finally opened "her" eyes she stared at herself and the shock followed after.

"I… Uhm… What is…? I… Mako what's going on!?" Her eyes almost fell out their eye-sockets as Mako realized that she was rather terrified at the moment. He tried to calm her down but it only made the situation worse as she pulled away from "his" hands and started crawling backwards.

"Korra relax, we can fix this… somehow." She opened her mouth apparently wanting to scream but instead words came out. "What!? No… this isn't happening, how did this happen!?" Mako just shook his head trying to keep the situation under control but wasn't even sure himself.

Gathering his thoughts for a moment he tried to come up with a few ideas on how this had happened, but only had one explanation that made sense.

"I think that somehow our consciousness's have switched since the lightning never really left our bodies, but that's just a theory for now." Korra just shook her head in disbelief.

"A theory!? Mako do you realize what has happened!?" She had already started to tremble but he was trying to stay calm for both of their sakes having this situation already out of control as it was.

"Look Korra we can fix this I promise!" He gave her a confident look as if he knew what he was doing.

"We? No no no, you fix this, this was your idea!" He gave her the look once more but realized yet again that he was in the wrong body.

"Agni Mako, you better come up with something good." He thought to himself.

This wasn't a walk in the park as he had earlier thought to himself when he had shared the idea, but he was sure going to fix it. Because neither of them would like the idea of having to spend the rest of their lives in the wrong body, not to mention she was the Avatar. Another miscalculation on his behalf but that's Korra for you.


	2. A Walk in the Park

The first thing that came to his mind was trying to bend and to his surprise he still could and he asked her to do the same. A flame appeared in "her" hand as well which brought a small relief to both of them. At least they could still bend which meant they had made some progress.

A sudden chill brought Mako down to earth and thought how he would explain the situation to his girlfriend but thought he would just tell her straight on.

"Err… Korra? I gotta go to the bathroom…" He lowered his head as if in shame, but since she hadn't really caught on he thought he had to remind her again.

"Err you know not me me but you, err… your body that is…" Her eyes went into that shocked state from earlier and he could tell it was making them both uncomfortable about the current situation.

"Oh sure fine, I'll just wait I guess." She mentally slapped herself.

"I uh… mean I'm going with you. I mean do even think I'm gonna let you do that yourself? Besides do even know how to do it?" He shook his head and lowered his head even further, a tear had escaped his eye and she caught it before it hit the floor.

"Look Mako, I know I've been a pain right now. But I promise that I'll help somehow. One way or another we're gonna get through this!" He looked up and gave her promising smile

"Yeah you're right. We're gonna fix this because there's no way we're staying like this!" The Avatar had never thought about this but somehow he looked gorgeous with that smile of hers and smirked in delight.

"Okay Mako, let's go that bladder of yours fixed shall we?" He nodded and towards the girls dorm they went.

Once they had arrived Korra had caught the "bathroom-problem" herself, and thought about how explain the ordeal even further but came up with a wonderful idea.

"Okay listen Mako, I know we've never done either but I gotta go now as well. So let me go first and I'll figure out and explain how you'll handle it from there, deal?" He looked up to "her" since he was the shorter one now which Korra had found somewhat hilarious on their way to the dorm, and kept making jokes about on how cute "he" looked and whatnot.

"What are you kidding me? What should you go first!? I had to go before!" Korra just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey you're the Avatar now, deal with it!" He couldn't believe what he had just heard coming out from his own mouth but complied since the whole situation was making it worse while Korra just brushed it off like last week's Pro-bending match.

"Deal" was all she heard while he had started fiddling with "his" fingers.

"Alright, keep an eye out, we don't want to get caught now do we?" Mako went a shade of deep-red and Korra thought that this was starting to tear him more than it did her. "Okay, be right back!"

"Okay let's see…" see thought to herself. She knew guys could stand and pee but that wasn't really an option now since she wasn't really sure on how to handle the package so she pulled down the pants and underwear and sat down thinking it would be somehow similar. As she had thought it was with some minor adjustments, she cleaned herself up and flushed so Mako would know that her mission had been a success. She slowly walked out noting that Mako was leaning by the wall still fiddling with his fingers.

"Okay, you're turn Avatar!"

Mako stood up with confidence on his face as if ready to take on the world. "Are you sure about this Korra?" he asked still with a blush on his face.

"Easy, just do it like you normally do and don't forget to wipe." He raised a brow "Right…" He got in and looked at the toilet as if it was some kind of monster. "Okay I can do this!" He thought for himself. He sat down and pulled down the snow-pants and undid the pelt revealing a pair of underwear he had only seen once before when she had slept over at the bending-brothers place having done laundry the day after with her stuff as well.

While Korra was standing guard outside, two acolytes passed by and gave her the killer look, but she just said "Avatar-issues" and pointed at the bathroom-door and they turned heads and continued babbling as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Korra asked as if it was the most natural thing to do, Mako made a *welp* and let go with the whole ordeal feeling really ashamed wondering why his girlfriend had come out with a grin on her face as if it was normal. He dared to not to look as he cleaned himself up and started washing his hands when a thought came to his mind. He tried to think of the water as if he could control it, and there it was. He had made a small globe of water and cheered to himself mentally.

So he was the Avatar after all, well not really but for now.

"What took you so long?" Korra asked while glancing at herself noticing the grin on her face.

"Wait lemme guess; you Waterbended right?" Mako looked up in surprise.

"Yeah that's how I discovered I was a Waterbender myself when I was kid. Although I had been in the bath and I had almost drowned myself thanks to that." Mako just crossed his arms, did he just do that? Oh yes he did. A body reflex he thought but something else came to his mind but he just shrugged it off.

"So what now?" Korra thought as they headed back outside. Mako kept thinking while following his girlfriend since she was the most familiarized with the islands layout. They were headed for the main building when Korra just blurted out

"You know, I'm kinda hungry if I may say so myself, what about you Mako?" He slowly nodded and they went inside.

"Looks like no one's home at the moment great for us!" Mako kept nodding and just followed.

"Sit here while I make something for us" He sat down at the family table while Korra headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge noticing lychee -juice, some rice-balls and lots of other things but there was just one problem; she didn't know how to cook that well.

She came back a moment later with two empty glasses and a plate full of rice-balls, since everyone were vegetarians on the island it was rather hard to come by any meat, so she went with what they had to offer.

"Sorry, it's all I could find" she answered with a blush on her cheeks. "Do you want lychee -juice or just water?" She looked at Mako with curiosity.

"Waters fine, not really a fan of leech-juice you see…" She raised a brow. "Fine, suit yourself" And she went back and poured water in one and juice in the other.

Korra had started drinking halfway back when something hit her, or rather her taste-buds.

"Eww what's this?" She looked at the container and smelled it. Sure it was lychee-juice alright but something was off.

"Maybe because I don't like it you don't as well since you're in my body?" She raised a brow again

"You really think so?" He pouted, actually made one of her famous puts and she just stared.

"Well seeing as your in my body, you're gonna experience what I do right? So maybe things taste or feel different as well?" She looked down at herself and thought for a moment.

"Wanna have the lychee-juice instead?" she asked while taking a seat and he nodded and gave him the glass.

"Well here goes nothing" as he tasted it.

"Mmm this actually tastes good, better than I remember actually!" Korra just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is not gonna end well…." She mumbled back.

As they finished their early lunch and washed the dishes, something Mako had offered to do since she had prepared lunch and all they headed back to her room trying to think of a solution.

"So how are we exactly supposed to get back our own bodies?" Korra asked while watching Mako fiddling with his fingers again. It seemed they were picking up each other's habits, something she feared would end up badly if this continued any longer.

"Well I should be able to shoot lightning right?" Korra looked over to Mako and grinned.

"Well go ahead and try then City-boy, I mean Avatar!" Mako stood up and went towards the window and aimed towards the sky. Nothing happened…

"Korra, wanna try instead?" She raised a brow.

"Try what?" she looked rather oblivious right now.

"Uhm… shooting lightning?" She just shook her head.

"Mako I don't know how, remember?" Mako sighed and walked over to her.

"It should be easy since you're in my body you just have to…" And then it hit him, he had never had any official training when it came to lightning, he had discovered it on his own while living in the streets. It seemed that the natural elements came easily but anything you had to learn was another thing, which brought up the next issue. It had taken him 10 years to perfect lightning-bending.

"Look Korra I want you to remain calm, but there is something I need to tell you"


	3. Easier said than Done

"Are you kidding me Mako, I really hope you are, or else…" He had explained the situation that he hadn't learned Lightning-bending in a day and she had gone from worried to furious.

"Or else what? Remember I'm the Avatar now, so just deal with it!" He couldn't believe what he had just said, and it didn't make the current situation any better.

"You know what Mako? Just forget it, I'm gonna solve this my way." And with that she left the room slamming the door on her way out.

"I'm such an idiot" he thought to himself. Well at least he hadn't fallen out of balance yet. He went back to her bed and pulled up his knees and hugged them brooding on what he had said.

Korra on the other hand had gone to the meditation-pavilion and thought she'd meditate a little so she could connect with Aang and ask for guidance. Half an hour had probably passed and she hadn't made any progress whatsoever. So she decided to take a stroll around the island to clear her mind. Once she passed the backside of the main-building she went towards the girl's dorm and heard what she thought was sobbing, and as she got closer she knew she was right.

It came from the 2nd floor and she knew it was her room by the looks of it. And just as she had decided to lean against the wall she heard voices.

"Stupid Korra… and this stupid body… and why am I even crying all of a sudden? I don't understand anymore." She remembered now, her period had started a few days ago which is why Mako was probably crying being hormonal which is not something guys would normally know of or rather experience first-hand to begin with.

She rushed back to the dorm as fast as she could meeting up with Jinora on her way back, giving her a quick nod before heading in. Once she was outside her room, she quietly opened the door and closed it without causing any sounds, and headed towards Mako who was just lying there on her bed with his face against the wall. He was never the type of person to cry seeing as he'd always had to stay strong for his brother when growing up on the streets after their parents had died. Being the Big Brother as he was, it was something he'd never had the chance of doing, until now that is.

"Hey Mako… Look I-I'm sorry for what I said and did earlier… It's just that I'm just as freaked out as you are and we weren't really making any progress so I thought…" She sat on the bed resting her hand on Mako trying to comfort him.

"Sea-prunes…" She thought she heard him talk but with the sobbing it was rather hard to hear.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked with a calm understanding voice. Mako wiped away the tears on his face and turned around to face her.

"Do you have any sea-prunes? I just really wanted them right now for some reason."

Figuring since he was in her body she thought he craved the same thing she did when the Red Dragon made a visit this time of the month. She went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a small drawer and grabbed a small bag, handing it over to Mako with a grin on her face.

"Here, eat these you'll feel much better afterwards" He picked out one of the items in the bag and studied it carefully.

"It's brown?" She made another grin.

"Of course it's brown; they're chocolate-covered sea-prunes you see, it's my favorite!"

She went over to her drawer again and picked up some kind of jar with some funny looking content. Then she went to the nightstand and poured some of the content in a glass and mixed it with water she had in a jug nearby.

"Here, drink this afterwards and I promise you it's not poison but you'll know what I mean once it kicks in trust me."

After haven eaten half a dozen of sea prunes and had emptied the glass he sighed with relief still wondering what Korra had given him. Silence was all that filled the room and minutes later the ache in his stomach had reduced significantly. He assumed it had been some kind of medicine since it was her body after all and probably knew what she was doing.

"Look, just drink this three times a day and you should be fine." As she pointed at the jar left at the nightstand.

"You really think we're gonna be stuck like this for a while then huh?" Mako wondered and she nodded in response.

"Spirits Mako it's not the end of the world, at least we should try make up for the current situation and stay positive." He had to agree on that one. At least they hadn't gotten hurt or worse. He gave her a reluctant smile and she hugged him feeling at peace for once. They were going to fix this one way or another.

Having it settled they discussed the idea on how they were gonna go on from now. Telling anyone about their little incident was out of the question not mention they had to act accordingly to their personas they were currently exhibiting. Korra flexed her new body feeling it rather easy to move in compared to Mako was not only shorter but a totally different build, not to mention that walking felt weird. While Korra just felt rather normal for some reason.

"Hmm… I guess we can't use our own names when in public huh" Mako made a note while crossing his arms.

Korra then leaned against the window frame sighing deeply. "Mako, you're going back to work tomorrow right?" Mako just stared at Korra in shock, he had totally forgotten about work since the incident and it finally hit him.

"Korra, do you know how to drive?" Korra stood up and grinned.

"Of course I can drive. I drive Naga all the time, why?" Mako sighed in disbelief.

"No I mean like a motorcycle." Korra just shook her head "No of course not, and you knew that already."

Mako took a moment to think for himself again. And then he sighed yet again.

"I guess… I guess you'll just have to call in saying you're taking patrol instead." It was something he had done in his earlier months as a rookie, but due to his skills he had moved up pretty fast in the ranks.

"But won't they be suspicious about it if I ask?" Korra made a point. "No it should be fine, just tell them you want a break from chasing bad guys that's all." She just raised a brow and silently responded.

"If you say so…" It should be fine he thought since he was being promoted to detective soon, so chasing criminals was soon a memory forgotten. He thought about telling her but left it at that.

Having figured out Mako's current schedule left them with Korra's.

"So what about you Korra. What do you do besides train all day?" She thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Well I sleep, eat, meditate, exercise, take a shower, eat, practice air-bending, eat, take a shower again then go to bed, why?" He thought it through but came to a stop when he got to the shower part. He face got all red again and she could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, I thought my life was boring enough." He just looked down and found his feet really interesting for a moment but then looked her straight in the eyes.

"Korra I can't take a shower."

Having realized what he meant her face went a deep shade of red and he followed soon after.

"I… uh… oh… I-I hadn't really thought about it like that" she answered while looking out towards the city. She thought hard before coming to an idea what might just work. "Can you handle touching my body without looking?" He shifted his position hugging his right leg.

"I… I guess? I don't know… maybe?" She just smirked back.

"Well you're the Avatar now so deal with it. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

And it was true; she had caught him bare-handed once when she had come over during the day. Having been given a spare key to the attic, she walked in thinking she'd find the brother's there. But all she found was a naked Mako walking out of the bathroom, who thought he'd be alone for the day since his brother had left early for Metalbending practice. It had been a sight she'd probably never forget, and it was true since it was the first time she'd seen a naked man in real life, the only times before being in books she had studied to get the knowledge she needed to master healing.

"Look Mako, just cover your eyes with something if you can't handle it, trust me it can't be that hard to wash a body." He just pouted and crossed his arms feeling rather irritated at the moment.

"Easy for you to say." She hadn't heard him but could tell from the looks that he was annoyed.

"Anyhow let's just head to the Meditation Pavilion I think I have an idea." He followed her while she made it clear that they couldn't be followed let alone be disturbed while checking for the kids no doubt and shortly after they arrived at their destination. He had only been here a few times to catch up with his girlfriend when he had come looking for her on days like these. She had looked so serene and peaceful when sitting here connecting to her past lives he'd thought.

"Sit down and follow my orders." They had taken on the tradition meditation pose. She had told him to clear his mind. So he tried to let go of today's events and slowly he was wandering away. It was almost as if he'd fallen asleep but he still felt awake but he was starting to drift of elsewhere that he was sure of.


	4. They come and Go

Minutes later and he felt a nudge. He opened his eyes only to find Korra this time in her real body, so he quickly studied his own and damn right he was back where he belonged. However what he later found out was that they weren't on the island anymore. Instead, it looked like a forest of some kind, exotic at best if he could describe it with one word. "City-boy; I bring you the Spirit world." She made a pose as if presenting a new invention, one Asami would've probably used if she hadn't turned out so busy having to deal with her father's company, considering everything that had happened only a few months ago.

Mako was dumbstruck; he hadn't expected this at all. "Listen Mako, you can't bend here. Also if a large evil looking spirit appears, don't show any emotions or he'll eat your face!" He just looked around them as if expecting to be attacked and made a stance. "Relax Mako, we're taking a safe route today, I just wanted to give you the heads up in case." Korra had been here several times now, and had learned to navigate somewhat in the vastness they knew as the Spirit world.

"So how did we both end up here?" Mako asked still surprised and rather cautious since this was new grounds to him after all. She just smirked and crossed her arms having a doubtful look at the moment. "Well since you're the Avatar now I thought that somehow your spiritual influence would somehow rub on to me since we were meditation so close to each other and it worked." He just raised a brow and replied with a somewhat sarcastic tone. "You never thought this would work, did you?" She stopped in their path and turned to face Mako head on. "I… Of course I knew it would work! Who do you think I am!?" He just chuckled and thought he had to tease her a bit as a comeback for the emotional experience he had to go through earlier today. "Well you're not the Avatar for now that's for sure!" She just gave him the look and continued on. He knew he had won the round for now.

After walking what felt like an eternity they stumbled across a large hill, with by the looks of it had a person sitting on top of it. As they mounted the hill and made it to the top, they were greeted with the looks of a monk in air-bending clothes. No doubt this was Aang, Mako thought. "Greetings Korra… and… a guest?" Korra nodded and waved back. "Hey Aang, this is my b- err friend Mako." She blushed, never really having told her past lives about her boyfriend, figuring it wasn't really necessary at the time, and neither would it be today. Aang nodded in reply. "So what brings you here today?"

"Well you see" Korra pointed with both hands at Mako. "Me and my friend here were doing some bending-exercises, specifically lightning, as in trying to redirect it, but it kinda went elsewhere from what…" Aang made a face full of concern now. "Korra, did you two end up in a coma?" Korra just raised a brow in confusion. "What? No we're fine more or less, why?" Aang shook his head in relief. "You see when I was young I was hit by lightning and almost died, but I survived but ended up in a coma for a while." Shock filled Korra's eyes, Mako noticed and with that he griped her hand trying to calm her.

"They say that playing with lightning is bad, so I never really learned it you see, if that's why you're here." Korra just shook her head and thought, playing with fire was bad enough but lightning, it was something she hadn't thought about and probably neither Mako since he was so eager to learn her. They both said their goodbyes and bowed in respect, and made their way down. "So, I guess its back to square one then huh?" Korra nodded and sighed in reply. She had hoped that Aang might've helped but she was wrong, as always she thought.

Having returned from where they had originated was important Korra had told Mako on their way back, or else your spirit would end up elsewhere roaming the living world forever. It was something Aang had told her before her first visit when he showed up in a vision. Mako was about to say something when Korra replied; "I guess learning how to bend lightning is our only option then." And with that they were back with the living.

By the time they got back they realized the sun was already setting, meaning they had been there a couple of hours at least. Since time moved differently in the Spirit world. Both of their stomachs made a noise, which they both agreed on. They had only had lunch and early one to, so dinner was something they both looked forward to. Walking back to the main building they met up Jinora who just had the creepiest smile plastered on her face right now. No doubt she had been reading romantic novels again Korra thought.

As they got seated they were already being served by Pema, which was kinda odd. Was she expecting them both Korra wondered. "Hey Kids, Tenzin spotted you earlier today meditating so we figured you'd both stay for dinner, unless you have other plans?" As she winked back at Korra who was actually Mako but she didn't know of course. Mako just raised a brow and Korra kicked him under the table. He caught on pretty quickly thank the spirits she thought. "What? Oh no Pema, we were just some spending time together, that's all." Korra sighed in relief; it seemed that the plan had worked.

Or so they thought. Since living with the Air-benders, Pema had caught up on her habits, and that was not something she had ever thought about, but learning by failing is how the saying goes. Pema poured up a glass of lychee-juice for Korra and water for Mako since she knew what they preferred. What came next surprised her none the least. Mako, being Korra of course switched the glasses so they had what they would be normally drinking had they been in their own bodies. But that just made Pema raise a brow. "Is something wrong?" she asked carefully studying them both for any signs, but couldn't pick any whatsoever. They had prepared for this beforehand while being in her room earlier today in case it would ever happen. The only problem was Korra who was a bit tenser in Mako's body, but since he wasn't eating over that often it was something Pema wouldn't catch on anytime soon.

"What? Oh no, Pema I just don't feel like drinking lychee-juice right now that's all." Mako was teasing Korra again, and she would soon have her revenge after having realized Mako's intentions. She emptied the glass in a matter of seconds like if she was drinking strong liquor; mind you she is still seventeen but when she turned sixteen she had found out her dads liqueur-cabinet back home at the south-pole and had taken a sip from one of the colorful looking bottles only to never do it again. She had learned her lesson, and never again would she touch any kind of alcohol or lychee-juice for that matter while in this body. Why you ask? Because it reminded her of the taste she had oh-so wanted to forget back then.

"Mako I didn't know you liked lychee-juice." Pema said with a smirk on her face. Korra kicked Mako in the shin. Having finally surrendered since she figured out it was payback from earlier. Pema poured up another glass of juice but this time Korra switch back the glasses to their intended positions and kicked Mako while doing so. "Oh he doesn't, I just wanted him to have a taste of it." Mako answered and smiled oddly while having his leg pinched by Korra who was beyond mad. A lesson learned he thought to himself; never tease your girlfriend, wherever the circumstances may be.

Tenzin came by a moment later with a newspaper in hand. He sat down by his wife and studied Korra, he could tell something was off, but didn't mention it. He figured it was just that time of the month again, because she would either run off to the bending-brothers place, or end up destroying one of their antique bending tools used in practices, yes she was that scary if you let her be.

Dinner finished a while later, with no hiccups whatsoever because they couldn't spare of being found out now could they? Having tea a while later Tenzin thought it was time for the children to go to bed. They said their good-byes and a while later the teens headed towards the docks since Korra always followed Mako whenever he left the island, more or so to say her farewells in a more personal way which she dared not to show in front of Tenzin. "Good night Korra and don't worry, Bolin will probably be asleep already, and remember to set the alarm-clock you'll need it." The boat-ride took about 15 minutes before it hit land so she had plenty of time to think of today's events that had unfolded.

Having arrived home at the brother's place half an hour later, she caught Bolin snoring already which was a good sign. She undressed, leaving just the underwear on and headed towards the bathroom. She flexed in the mirror admiring Mako's body before heading to the shower. Apart from the extra appendage it was rather easy to wash this body of his. The only part she missed was being able to bend the water from the body leaving her instantly dry so the picked the red towel hanging close by assuming it was his since the green one screamed earth-bender. Patting herself dry while heading towards the bedroom. She found of pair of sweats and a tank-top assuming it was what he slept in, dressed up and headed straight to bed. His bed was rather large, probably twice as large as her own. She studied the room carefully noting the alarm-clock on the nightstand on the left. She picked it up and set it to 8.00. He didn't start until 9.00 seeing as it was 23.50. She would have 8 hours of sleep, just as she liked it and with that she dosed off into the night.

-.-

Mako on the other hand didn't find it as easy as Korra had. He found a baggy t-shirt and some women's-boxers he thought which he assumed would be her sleeping-wear under her blanket. He sighed while grabbing the towel that hanged by the wardrobe and headed to the dorms bathroom. Now came the hard part, the one he feared the most. Showering.

He had left the boots and pelt in her room, so that only thing left were her trousers and shirt. Once he undressed he came to a pause. There was a mirror near-by and for some reason he just had to study her body while standing in merely underwear. He then took a closer look before blushing and turning on the water getting the temperature he liked.

Once it was even he put on a blindfold he had oddly found in her drawer while searching for some kind of pajamas or whatever women slept in, since he had never slept with another woman apart from when Korra was over their place, but she always borrowed his stuff and slept on the couch, so it didn't really count. He undid the chest-wrappings thinking about how Korra was still old-fashioned but still sported a pair of undies that looked rather expensive. Another one of her weird hobbies he thought, something he might have use of later he thought.

He was butt-naked except for the blindfold and stepped under the showerhead to wash away his sins. Mako had taken a small tour beforehand so he knew where to find this or that considering he'd be blind while doing this. He reached for the soap and sponge and started scrubbing away his fears. He worked his way downwards until he reached a valley of hills he had once brushed but nothing else. Considering they only cuddled and dared to think otherwise. This was rather a new experience to him. And somehow, he felt less afraid and more curious as the seconds passed and he decided to take the chance. He slowly touched the left one only having some strange feeling coursing through his body thinking they actually felt when touched; he did the same to the right, having the same feeling rushing through him again.

He considered it safe and continued with the sponge until his upper body was clean, or so he thought at least. Now came the hard part; the lower body. He did the legs first leaving her core till last. It was something he'd had never seen or touched, and spirits was he afraid he'd hurt her body right now. He kept thinking loud; You can do this Mako over and over until he gathered up the courage to do what he was about to do. He started with the buttocks first finding them firm but yet soft at the same time. He kinda liked the feeling but tried to stray away, he wasn't gonna get turned on right now. His cheeks were hot, both from embarrassment and the feelings that were being unleashed at the same time. He was taking a shower for Agni's sake.

Once he started with her nether-regions he stopped immediately having remembered and been told strictly not to use soap down there or else there would be consequences, he was glad they had their little talk beforehand, considering washing a woman's body was different than a man's, that much he could speak of. Having just used the showerhead and his hand he did was he thought was the right thing considering he had no idea what to actually do but it felt right none the less. It was hairy like on his own body but it felt different, he was missing that piece that he was so well-known about. Not that he had used it like that yet, but he got whistles in the men's shower-room back in the pro-bending arena probably meaning that he was well-equipped, and he sure was!

He came to a pause when he felt a jolt of both pain and joy at the same time; he had hit something for sure and was already scared he had damaged her for life. He removed his hand as quickly as the feeling had come but the sensation still lingered. Did he dare to explore anymore? Probably not he thought and put back the showerhead and turned off the water. Once he felt dry enough he walked out from the shower and almost tripped but caught his balance just as fast. He patted himself dry tying the towel around his waist like he normally did and put on the t-shirt and boxers removing the blindfold and towel and headed back to her room with the towel around his neck.

His hair was still damp so he tried what he'd seen her do before, that is pulling out water from her hair and it worked like he'd done it a million times before. To his astonishment he grinned before hanging the towel to dry for the night leading the water out the window watering the grass outside. Something she probably did everyday he thought to himself. He felt a bit jealous but brushed off the idea, he had bigger things to worry about and hoped Korra had done worse.

.-.

Korra fell asleep only minutes later after having set the alarm-clock snoring rather peacefully. Mako looked at the clock it showed 23.30. Well he assumed he could sleep a couple of well-rested hours before his day began as the Avatar.

**R&R! I might tag this M in later chaps just in case any other shenanigans show up. Also I've gone back and changed a few sentences and any typos I could find making the story a bit easier on the eyes. I'm thinking mid-week updates instead of weekends which is why this was posted today. Twice a week is a bit too often but Wednesday could work out. We'll see next time!**


	5. In her Shoes

He awoke with the sun, something every fire-bender did and hopped off the bed to get to his or rather her morning routine. He washed up and dressed up in her air-acolyte garbs that she'd showed him yesterday while giving a tour of the room and whatnot, and headed to the main-building expecting breakfast of some sort. To Pema's and Tenzin's surprise they found an early Korra, something that had only happened once on the 2nd day on the island. It was still 7.00 and they knew she only appeared around 9 or 10 meaning either something good had happened or she had finally decided to change her bad habits. The couple assumed it was both but didn't mention it apart from Pema who appraised the early riser for once.

"Well you're up early Korra. Did something good happen last night?" Mako just blushed and sat down acting like nothing and Pema caught on, but of course she let the "girl" off this time. Pema went into the kitchen and minutes later came out with a plate full of several things; two different bowls one containing rice and the other some kind of soup he thought, and a smaller platter which sported cooked fish by the looks of it. "Dig in" was all Pema said, and Mako bowed and did said thing. To Mako's delight everything tasted wonderful, and to him it was like expensive restaurant-food. Another thing he had to discuss with Korra who only demanded meat and nothing else. Tenzin was reading the daily newspaper he thought as he flipped through the pages. He assumed that the couple had already eaten waiting for the air-bending kids to awaken and join their parents.

Once he finished, bowing and thanking for the food Tenzin stood up and gave "Korra" an intense stare before asking: "Is something wrong Korra?" Mako knew questions like these were bound to come up sooner or later, and thought he'd get it over it, the sooner the better. "Oh no Tenzin not at all, I just felt like waking up bright and early for once, that's all." Tenzin was pleased but Mako bet Korra wouldn't be once she found out. And off they went to the meditation-pavilion.

Once they arrived they sat down facing each other, something Mako had been prepared for instead of sitting next to Tenzin like he initially had thought. It was rather quiet considering the echo from the city really didn't start until about 8.00. He felt at peace for once instead of waking up to Bolin's snoring even though he had gotten used to it throughout the years, he bet Korra wouldn't mind mentally laughing to himself while staying focused on his task. He connected with the Spirit world rather quickly and started walking about. However this time he was in Korra's body which he thought was weird considering he had come in his own last time he was here. He wasn't sure which way to walk really considering he'd only followed his girlfriend last time, but he made sure to note were he had come from.

A while later he stumbled across a large hollow tree and decided to take a peak just as he had arrived at the entrance he noticed what he thought was a monkey. Having gotten closer, it made a weird sound before turning to watch who had decided to come by this time. But to Mako's surprise there was one feature missing from the monkey; it's face! He felt a little creeped out, but suddenly heard what he thought sounded like his parents but he couldn't believe it and decided to go inside to have a better look.

The Tree wasn't that big but the entrance sure was, leading rather straight down into the abyss he thought. "Mako…" He heard it again. There was barely any light down there besides from the one escaping from the entrance when suddenly something or someone appeared before him. He knew who it was, it was Kou. Korra had briefed him on their way back after their last visit here about the face-stealer and her techniques to handle this evil-spirit. He held his breath and made an expressionless face as the face-stealer made his debut showing off his many faces then asking the simple yet logical question: "Who are you?" He gave him the answer he wanted, or so he'd hoped at least.

Kou just laughed back while going through his different faces stopping at a beautiful woman he thought, but he still held his expression straight, daring not to do anything regretful. "Your name is Mako is it not? And why are you posing as Avatar Korra, did something happen to her? He just blinked in response, thinking of what to say. "You know, you have a very pretty face although it's not yours I'd be rather generous if you'd make a deal over it" And that did it. "Kou, I'm not here to play one of your games" he answered "I just heard my parents and thought I'd find them here that's all." He said while heading back to the entrance.

"You'll find what you seek." Is all he heard, and then Kou broke out in a hilarious laughter once more while heading back into the depths he thought. "Well that went easier than expected." He puffed while heading back to the surface. He just felt like getting out of here before he stumbled upon any other spirits and walked back in a risk pace. Had had made some markings so he knew were he'd arrived which were still intact to his relief. He sat down and drifted back into reality.

Once he came to the other air-bending kids had joined up and he could hear the city in the background, meaning he'd been gone for an hour or so. He opened his eyes and smiled as he was being greeted by his "Master" and said kids. "Hey! Korra's back! Look! How was it!? Did you meet Aang? What was he like? Did you fight any spirits? Huh? Huh?" Ikki was no surprise to him, finding the energetic girl rather funny compared to Korra who thought the kids were anything but annoying, well except for Jinora since she was like a miniature of her father minus the temper, always calm and curious of the outside world and its secrets.

Jinora just sighed while studying her sister with regret. "Hey Korra, how'd it go?" Mako just made a positive nod and thought what to say trying to leave out the darker parts of his little expedition. "Oh it went well; I traveled a little deeper into the Spirit world today." Tenzin made a note and headed towards the main building, leaving the kids alone. Meelo had finally come about and asked if Ikki wanted to race and they both got up quicker than you could say Fire-ferret, leaving Korra and Jinora for a conversation as they both made their ways. "Well I better head back and continue on my novel, see you later Korra" She bowed before heading back towards the main building he assumed.

Next up on the list were martial-arts, something he was actually looked forward to, and in his hand was a book containing different forms the equalists had used but originated from the old chi-blockers from over a 100 years ago. He was really fascinated by the different techniques and no sooner began his exercise. He had done some basic body exercises as well; such has chins and pull-ups finding it rather easy to do several reps before breaking into a sweat. Once he felt like it was enough he got up and stretched again remembering how important it was to do it before and after since he'd learn his fair share of pain when he'd skipped on that.

He was totally soaked by now and carved up the sleeves on the air-acolyte attire while heading back to the dorm to take a well-deserved shower. Once he went through the door he felt that the cramps were coming back so he quickly mixed up the brew he'd been instructed on and chugged it down. It left a bitter yet sweet aftertaste but he just ignored because he had other things to worry about. The shower.

He picked up a fresh set of water-tribe attire and bindings from the drawer and headed to the shower looking rather proud. When he had awoken this morning and removed his t-shirt he had totally forgotten that he wasn't wearing any bindings and cursed silently but shrugged it off since he had already touched them, so how hard could seeing be? There was still one spot he dared to examine not to mention touch as he had done last night, but considering he wouldn't able to see that much unless he focused he thought, so he believed he didn't need the blindfold anymore considering he had almost fallen once while blindfolded. And off he went.

He stared at her body yet again in the mirror finding it less embarrassing even though he was braless right now. Somehow it just felt right considering they were his at the moment. I mean he was girl right now right? So staring couldn't hurt. He turned the handle waiting for the water to heat up. He pulled down the underwear and kicked them off heading towards the shower wondering what his next appointment was. He finished rather quickly thinking he'd leave the shampooing for tonight since that's what he did normally, coming out of the shower without any major issues. He tried bending away the water from his body, and it sure worked without hassle. He picked up the fresh pair of underwear staring up while pulling them up still feeling a bit embarrassed about that part. He put on his bindings and continued with the rest until he looked like the Avatar he so knew, he could tell from the mirror, and there was no mistake had hadn't messed up. He even did the hair-ties perfectly like she had thought him, feeling rather weirded out from he'd just done, so he quickly left for lunch.

It was 12.10 when Mako arrived in the main-building he noted on the big clock. Pema greeting him as if nothing was wrong and he took his usual seat or so he assumed because Korra was always sitting there when they ate together. Jinora came in seconds later joining her Mom and her adoptive-sister or that's how she saw her as, Korra had told him once before. They were having stir-fried noodles with different kinds of vegetables and a sauce mixed in Once again it tasted wonderful and was sure going to tell Korra how spoiled she was. He thanked for the food and headed back to his room. Air-bending practice wasn't until 14.00 so he thought he'd take a break before continue on with the day.

He had a little over and hour and wondered what he could meanwhile. He thought about practicing lightning again and did so, he followed all the forms and moves he could remember, but not one tiny spark formed between his fingers. Perhaps it was just a bending-block that Korra had suffered like when she had issues with air-bending. But considering she had never really bended lightning it still made him wonder. She was a fully realized Avatar so that was out of the question. He knew she could enter the Avatar-state at will but it wasn't something he felt risking doing right now. Minutes past and he heard a knock on the door. "Korra are you ready?" He mentally slapped himself standing up before heading towards the door "Coming."

They were at the spinning gates again. Mako knew this might pose a problem, but tried acting calm since he had a façade to uphold. "Whenever you're ready" she said. He nodded in respond and she blasted a gust of air towards the gates making them spin furiously. To his amazement he made it back and forth several times while Jinora kept the gates spinning. To both of their surprises he made it through much faster than she would normally do, since he had studied her well while sitting here, waiting for her to finish. Finally feeling like he'd had enough he went once more before popping out in front of Jinora. "That was good Korra, you sure have improved lately." she commented and he just grinned like he'd won the lottery.

Having dealt with today's events only dinner was left before taking a shower and repeating the process. There was still a few hours until dinner so he'd figured he'd take a stroll around the island, finally giving it a shot so he wouldn't end up lost like he had done a couple of times before while looking for Korra.

**R&R! Next chap takes place at the same time as this one. Just an FYI.**


	6. In his Pants

Korra awoke to the buzzing sound of an alarm-clock. She was never a morning person, having clearly stated how evil mornings were. She usually went up much later but considering she had a job to attend to she just silently cursed while washing her face and getting dressed. She had experienced first-hand what guys would call morning-wood, but shrugged it off since she was half-asleep when entering the bathroom. Once the water hit her face she finally woke up, hearing a still audible snore from "her" brother next door. She assumed he went wherever he went much later considering he was fast asleep when she had entered the apartment last night. She made some coffee, something Mako had recommended to get her started and once it was done she poured it in a cup and added some milk she had found in the fridge.

She had never liked coffee herself but considering what lychee-juice tasted to her right now she was willing to take the chance. To her disbelief it actually tasted good, so good she refilled he cup while making toast with butter and ham. Oh how she had missed meat. She was almost drooling when Boling came walking in to supposedly getting his share of the coffee. "Morning Bo" she had been told to call her Bo since that's what she'd been instructed with not mention that's what she used to do, making it feel more natural for her. "Morning Mako…" He yawned, she could tell that he was as a morning-person as she was, but considering she was in a different body, she had had thrown that idea out the window the moment the coffee went through her system.

He slumped back into the living-room sitting awkwardly at the couch while sipping his coffee. She fixed her uniform once again checking for any faults, while inspecting the mirror. To her surprise he really looked good in uniform that much was certain. It was 8.35 while she glanced on last time at the clock while taking the keys and headed out towards the police department. Having finally arrived, she glanced at her watch as it showed 8.53, so she still had some time talk to whoever was in charge. To her surprise it was handled by none other than Lin Beifong, her alter ego if she may say so herself. Both hated each other but they had two common things; they were both tough cookies not mention they had attitude, but hers was probably just from experience in the police force while Korra's was just from being locked up.

She told her of the change of plans and Lin just nodded in agreement, something she was not used to and headed out. She had only met a handful of hoodlums on her early patrol but once they spotted her they drove away. She assumed they knew who Mako was not to mention that he dated her, making him even more fearful. Having cleared the streets and helped an old lady across the street, she made her way towards a street-vendor. She spotted the dumpling-sign and almost tripped as she made it across the street. Meat she thought, the most wonderful thing in the world. Spirits she was hungry and decided for an earlier lunch as it was only 11.50 having checked her watch and bought 5 giant dumplings filled with different kinds of meat and it was all that mattered. She grabbed the paper-bag and headed towards a coffee-shop which she had spotted on her way there.

Having devoured the dumplings in mere minutes sating her hunger and chugged down the coffee she felt at peace. She was sure going to tell Mako for having such an easy going lifestyle, having access to meat whenever he wanted and whatnot. During the rest of the day she had stopped a robbery by chi-blocking the robbers having the metal-benders arriving moments later. She arrived later the police-station being appraised yet again by Beifong for doing an excellent job. She just brushed it off and headed to her soon to be office she'd been told since Mako was turning into a detective soon, something he hadn't told her but assumed it would come out as a surprise once it was official. She did some paperwork before finally calling it a day as it was nearing 17.00. She closed the office door heading towards the brothers place looking forward to a well-deserved shower. Once she got up in the apartment she found a humming Boling making dinner she assumed, sharing a few words before undressing and digging in. They had fried rice, something she had eaten a few times while staying over and man it was good. She was sure going to tell Mako on how spoiled he was. It was close to 18.00 by the time she was done in the shower figuring she'd go visit the current Avatar

She found him sitting on a wooden bench outside the main-building wearing her parka sipping tea. It was spring alright, but it was still rather chilly once the sun had set. "Hey Mako!" He had just begun drinking tea when he spotted Korra coming towards him; he'd only taken a small sip before spraying it out on the ground. "Spirits Korra keep it down, are you trying blow our over!?" She slightly blushed and scratched her chin. "Err… Sorry I forgot." she answered in a low tone as well. She took a seat beside her boyfriend, not that it looked that way but to them it sure was.

"So, how was your day Korra?" he blurted out having the silence creeping over long enough. "Oh you know; patrolling, getting bad guys caught, the usual. Oh hey, did I mention I had tasty meat-buns? He knew were this was going, seeing as he'd had his fair share of vegetarian cuisine throughout the day.

**A few minutes later…**

"What!? I'm not spoiled Mako! If anything you're spoiled! You can eat whatever you want while all I get to do is train all day while being locked up. Korra had had enough and was storming down to the docks catching the last ferryboat. Mako just sat there dumbfounded, not really sure how their small talk had erupted into full-out war. He went back into the kitchen washing his cup before heading towards the dorms still trying to figure out today's uneventful events. His stomach was making a comeback again, and he took a sip from the herbal mixture before deciding to take an early shower. Coming back he finished the drink and decided he'd go to bed early, it was only ten-a-clock. Having trouble falling asleep he went to the drawer picking up the book about chi-blocking again, having found a small lantern at the nightstand that served as an excellent light source, since he was afraid of burning up the book by supplying his own source of heat. He could barely hold his eyes much longer and soon feel asleep with the book still open laying on his stomach. The lantern followed shortly after since there was very little oil left to begin with, and with that he joined the realm of dreams.

Korra on the other hand had other plans. It was Friday and having 2 days off was just what she needed. Since the night was still young she decided to try out a bar she'd heard Mako and Asami talking about when they were together. She knew Mako liked alcohol and thought it might just help her troubling day after having visited the island. The bar was called the Dancing Dragon, a rather hip joint she might add and strolled over to the bar glancing to the left noticing that most were drinking beer, except for a woman who was drinking a rather transparent drink.

She took a seat and the bartender took a note. "One beer please." The bartender nodded and took a rather large glass and filled it up, the content almost spilling over and handed it to her.

"That'll be 3 Yuan's." She paid up and took a sip. She was expecting it to taste horrible like her earlier shenanigans when she had raided the liqueur-cabinet, but found it to leave a decent aftertaste. She liked it that was for sure! Having spent at least half an hour there the women at the bar-counter had noticed him heading over his way.

"Hey handsome, what brings you to such a fine place?" She asked while ogling her. Korra turned to study the intoxicated woman who was probably in her late 20's. She wore a rather short blue dress that cut mid-thigh that had several cuts to define her curves she thought. Korra knew were this was headed, since she had experience with boys to who had tried hitting on her back at the south whenever she was free to roam outside the compound. She had to play smart if she ever wanted to be left alone that she knew since girls her age had been giving her the looks wherever she went with Mako to visit the several attractions the city had to offer. Mako had a killer body and a good looking face and it was something even her Mother had noted when they had come over after her last major incident.

"Care for some fun?" The woman asked while studying him from tip to toe. She was water-tribe alright; the dark-brown hair and blue eyes gave it away. However, she was very light-skinned, something she had only encountered twice in her life. "No thanks, I've had my share of fun today." She said with a rather calm tone, and with that the woman frowned and walked away. She had 2 more beers before deciding that it was time to go home, since sleep was catching up with her. It was just a short walk back to their place, since she had learned the layout somewhat of the city.

Once she arrived, Bolin's snoring instantly gave him away, but it wasn't as loud as last night, assuming his training was unforgiving he probably fell flat on the bed once he got home. She thought about what Mako had said about her being spoiled and not taking things for granted and undressed to her boxers before getting into the sweatpants only and crawling into bed. For once she was glad of not having any breasts since she could sleep comfortably on her stomach, something she hadn't done ever since they had started growing and missed it somewhat. She turned off the alarm clock thinking she'd go exercise in the gym nearby in the morning when she woke up, and with that she was out in no time.

**Wan does not simply read without reviewing and constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, don't expect a new chapter until next month. I just thought with how well we were treated with Beginnings 1 & 2 that I'd slap up a double-chapter. Anyhow I've decided on Wednesday-updates and I'm also changing to M rating just in case.**


	7. A Friend Indeed

Korra awoke to the scent and sizzling from the kitchen. She could smell bacon and made it onwards finding Bolin already up and about making breakfast for both of them she hoped. Mako had told her several times on how he'd taken care of Bolin ever since they were small and homeless and that Bolin had wanted to make up for lost time ever since Mako became a cop. Having a rough schedule to uphold, it made somewhat sense, however mornings were different.

"Hey bro! Making some bacon and eggs, just like you like em." Boling said with a smirk on his face.

"Mornin' Bo." Korra replied while going to the fridge and discovered some orange-juice filling up a glass and then taking a seat. She noted Bolin's half-empty glass and assumed both used to drink juice in the morning. He came by with two plates and grabbed some freshly toasted bread by the counter and handed one over to his brother before digging in.

"Mmm… so good." Korra thought loud and Bolin just raised a brow before continuing to eat. After both had filled their share, Korra decided to wash the dishes and did said thing then wiped them dry before putting them back in the cabinet were they held the rest of their plates, bowls and whatnot and the silverware in a drawer under the kitchen-counter. Having done so she thought about going the gym.

"Bolin, you wanna hit the gym?" He just raised his brows looking confused.

"Mako… we always go together on weekends remember?" Korra just thought to herself for a moment, thinking about what she'd asked.

"Uh, right." She assumed it was on their bonding moments considering they barely saw each other now since Mako had gotten a real job and Bolin was practicing metal-bending, and so tried to act as normally as she could, at least that's what she thought.

Having grabbed their bags which held their workout clothes they headed down and across the street that sported the neighborhoods local gym. They flashed their membership cards to the woman at the counter and headed to the men's changing-room. After having changed clothes, they both started doing light stretches before they hit the treadmill being totally in-sync in what they were doing until 10 minutes later when Bolin gave up on the mill. He grabbed the water-bottle he had nearby and chugged down half of it before wiping off the sweat on his forehead with one of the towels they had close by.

He went to a bench and started lifting weights while Korra just watched, waiting for her turn to assist which came by after his 5th rep. She had done both when Mako and her were going during the middle of week when he had his night-shifts, but it more often turned out her being assisted since she was weaker when it came to lifting weights physically, but she liked the support nonetheless. She found it rather easy compared to the much lighter weights she was used to handle when being in her own body and mentally sighed in defeat that Mako was indeed stronger than her.

Soon it was her turn, and she found it so much easier to do several reps while Bolin filled her up on his accomplishments in the metal-bending academy feeling rather proud of himself that he had gotten so good in time at all. Having broken out in a decent sweat she headed over to her water-bottle and emptied it in no time before Bolin handed over her towel which she gladly took. She felt the perspiration creeping towards other places she wasn't used to but assumed guys just sweated more than girls and left it at that. She shifted over to a punching bag while Boling went to the dumbbells in the opposite of the room and grabbed one in each hand and started lifting while studying his brother. Boling noticed he was putting more pressure to each blow compared to what he was used to seeing assuming he just had a rough week.

"Tough week?" Boling asked innocently and Korra just stopped for a minute and faced him.

"You could say that." And with that she continued fisting the bag as if her life depended on it

As her endorphins had finally kicked in for real, she started adding kicks to the bag while dancing around as if it was a real living object. Even her grunts had gotten louder, which took Bolin by surprise and he left the dumbbells on the stand and headed over to his bother to study him more closely.

"Woah, I've never seen you worked up like this before Mako." He replied before taking a seat by a nearby bench feeling like he was watching one those events called boxing non-benders had invented a while back. Korra kicked the bag hard one last time before calling it, being drenched in sweat she thought about hitting the showers and Bolin complied.

After they were out of the gym, Bolin had wanted to visit Narook's and Korra just nodded and followed.

Once they got inside she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Mako was sitting in the far left corner with Tahno eating noodles she believed making small-talk since that's what she assumed after seeing him giggle a few times while nodding moments later. They briefly made eye-contact, and Tahno seemed to have caught on.

Bolin was oblivious to the whole situation and hadn't noticed anything since they came in, not to mention he was now facing the opposite side and only had the menu in front of his face. Tahno finally noticed Mako and what he presumed was Bolin and made his move as Mako just looked up confused as he had said nothing. Tahno made his way across the restaurant, and he thought about it for a minute still feeling a bit surprised ever since Korra took off last night thinking he had done something wrong. But he decided to stay put for now and with that Tahno was standing by the brothers table.

"Well, well. If it isn't the former Fire-ferrets. What brings you here?" Korra knew Mako didn't like him, but ever since she had brought his bending back he had opened up somewhat and his admiration of the Avatar had changed. She wasn't sure why Mako had been sitting with Tahno in the first place, and decided not to bring up the question.

"So, I caught the Uh-vatar sitting here all sullen and it turns out you had a fight". Korra just felt surprised that he knew about their little incident and thought about getting straight to the point. Bolin just sat there dumbfounded and decided to get their orders since he didn't like Tahno one bit and decided to be left out of the conversation.

"What about it Tahno? What does it even consider you?" she asked having a rather serious face at the moment.

"Oh, nothing at all, I just thought the Uh-vatar needed some comforting since you hadn't managed to that being all together and all." And with that he went back to their table and Bolin returned moments later with the orders in hand.

Korra still thought it was Mako's fault for last night and Mako just gave her a glance before going back to their earlier discussion. Not feeling any chit-chatty at the moment she went back to her food and listened to Bolin about his future plans to join the Police-force and fight side by side with his brother while she kept nodding in response.

-.-

Mako had spotted Korra and Bolin walking in and thought about greeting them, but then they stared into each other's eyes and he could see that rather serious look on his face. Tahno having noticed his rather absence of mind turned to see what had been bothering the Avatar before finding the Bending-brothers taking a place near the entrance and decided to have a little chat. Tahno stood up and said nothing and headed over to their table which left Mako rather confused since he hadn't said a word ever since he spotted them. He thought about heading over as well but caught himself not wanting to cause another fight. He couldn't hear a thing except noting Korra's rather angry face and Bolin who had somehow escaped heading over to the counter ordering their food he presumed. Tahno came by moments later with a rather satisfying smirk on his face and he took a last glance at Korra before continuing his conversation with the water-bender.

Mako had almost been on verge of crying when Tahno had showed up earlier with face full of concern asking the once headstrong Avatar with a rather soothing tone what had troubled her mind. He had explained their little fight leaving out the parts that would otherwise leave them worried, wondering why he even had bothering to answer in the first place considering he hated Tahno but somehow it just felt right letting it all out, and with that they had shared lunch.

.-.

Tahno had decided to leave since had pro-bending practice to catch up with and gave the Avatar one last pat on the shoulder before leaving. Mako just tried to collect his thoughts thinking about how to get things right again with his girlfriend before she showed up at his table with Bolin beside her.

"Well well, I didn't know you had a thing for Tahno." Korra asked with a rather unpleasant voice before taking a seat across Mako with Bolin in the middle.

"What!? No! How can you even think that after all we've been through!?" Mako just shook his head in disbelief and continued. "Do you even know what situation we're in!? I thought you wanted to fix this together but instead you just start yelling like everything's my fault!" Korra just glared back.

"Of course it's your fault, didn't you hear what Aang said? Playing with lightning is bad and you just decided it like it was a walk in the park and look what happened!" Bolin feeling rather curious right now moved a bit closer and carefully asked

"Uhm… did something happened between you two?"

"No" they said in unison before Korra had had enough and stormed out of the place leaving the "brothers" alone. Mako just lowered his head and gently replied "Look Bolin it's complicated. I'll tell you some other time I promise."

Bolin put his hand on Mako's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Korra, remember I'm here for you as well. If there's anything between you and my brother, don't ever feel afraid enough to ask for help in case you need it."

Mako nodded and gave Bolin a hug "Thanks' Bo." And with that Bolin ran after his "brother", leaving Mako there to gather his thoughts once more.

Mako was actually supposed to meet up with Asami today who had finally decided to have another girl's day out doing shopping, makeovers and other things he assumed girls did together. She finally showed up moments later after having told Mako earlier today to have a light lunch since he had been invited for dinner at her mansion. He knew Korra hated shopping but just complied since the heiress had shared on the phone about how their last trip had gone so well, so he assumed it been common thing they did together every now and then and followed.

What he hadn't expected was a lingerie shop. They strolled in and Asami instantly began picking out various cute looking underwear and bras and he finally realized were those expensive panties had come from. He knew Korra wasn't into this but Asami thought otherwise and shoved him into the dressing room and handed him a handful of things to try out. He felt rather embarrassed at the moment since he wasn't used this, not to mention being in one of these boutiques for the first time in his life and tried thinking happy thoughts while Asami patiently waited outside.

"Done yet?" she asked he just shook his head trying to figure out how the clasps worked on the darn bra he was currently trying to put on.

"Let me see." And with that she took a peek inside noting Mako's current struggle to put on the bra and just chuckled.

"Korra honey, I told you it would be easier to just take care of the clasps first and then turning the bra, here let me help you." He just nodded and let her deal with it.

"If you say so…" And with that she was all over his upper body, showing carefully how to handle the new piece of material in his hand and within mere seconds he was sporting a rather plain yet cute bra he thought to himself and Asami made her comments on the color and on how Mako would like it compared to her bindings which constricted him in more ways than one, feeling rather relived at the sudden change of pressure which Korra was no doubt comfortable with having used them for so many years. It felt nice nonetheless. Having decided on the said bra, Asami picked up similar ones in different colors and went back to inform the cashier while he tried out the rest.

He came to the frilly looking ones now and didn't feel in the mood to try them out and instead went to the underwear he had carefully studied the moment they had been left in his care to try out. He dared not to try out em out and told Asami he had liked them all and with that she took everything they had agreed on and went to pay up while he got dressed.

Afterwards they headed to a rather fancy looking café and had what looked like dumplings but instead they were rather small and filled with different kinds of colored pastes that were excessively sweet for his tastes but he like them none the less. They both had bubbly looking drinks that Mako assumed was coffee of some sort at first and had picked the transparent one instead while Asami had picked the dark-brown one. It was also sweet and he wondered why he had never tasted this before let alone discovered it but assumed it was because he had gotten so used to coffee and had more or less ignored anything that came across his eyes.

Asami kept talking about her progress in Future Industries feeling that things were going forward compared to when she was left with an almost ruined company after the war had ended. He shared his rather boring stories about his progress in his air-bending training which she had found rather amazing and assumed it was only because she was a non-bender.

They finished their dessert and drinks and then headed through some more shops that held various accessories and trinkets before Asami thought it was time for them to head to the mansion, so they went to a nearby parking lot and naturally Mako went to the driver's seat before getting the question on where he was headed and he apologized rather quickly just lying that he wasn't sure which side he was supposed to be seated in which was kind of true since he'd caught Korra struggle with it several times, and thought it had been a decent excuse.

Having arrived at the Sato Mansion moments later with bags in hand, they headed upstairs to her personal room and had been told to leave his things there before she disappeared in her private bathroom. It had been a few minutes now so he had taken a seat by a nearby couch wondering what was taking so long. She appeared moments later in nothing but a two-piece bathing suit, and turned around making different poses.

"What do you think? I picked a similar one for you as well while you were in there struggling with the bras." Had he not had limbs he could've been mistaken for a tomato, luckily his tanned skin concealed it somewhat.

"I-I think it looks good." He replied rather flustered while making circular motions with his fingers.

"Good, because you're getting in one as well" she said with a smirk. She gave him the two-piece and pushed him inside the bathroom and closing the door telling him to meet her at the pool. He knew they would be spending time at her place but wasn't expecting this one bit. He would have protested had he known sooner but he was already in there making the heiress wait he thought and sighed in defeat not wanting to make a scene out of it and believed he'd have to deal with this just once.

He sluggishly undressed until he was in just his underwear and admired his current body in a mirror nearby him. Putting on the top like he'd been instructed earlier made it far easier than it had looked when he was inside the changing-room the first time. After that it left him with the last piece of the outfit. He took a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist while slowly pulling down his current underwear until he was able to kick it off with his legs. He picked up the bottom part of the bikini and slowly pulled it up before stopping at his knees before looking up so he wouldn't see anything obvious. He fixed the part that was supposed to conceal his butt since it had decided to dig in instead of covering what little it could and with that he flipped the towel around his shoulder and promenaded over to the pool-area.

He saw Asami making butterfly-like movements back and forth before she caught on and swam over to the corner that was closest to the entrance. She admired her friend with great cause thinking she made a fine young looking woman if she would just let herself go for once.

"Looking good" she nodded and smirked in delight.

"Whatever you say." He said before undoing his high ponytail and laying the towel on a nearby chair, and then took a sprint before diving in. Once he remerged he caught Asami laughing really abnormally for some reason wondering what she had found so amusing before pointing out the obvious.

"Didn't tie it hard enough huh?" she continued to laugh while Mako got beat-red covering his breasts while stating the apparent.

"My top!"

She just shook her head in response. "Relax, it's only us here, not that Mako or Bolin would know."

He felt crushed at the moment for having done such an embarrassing mishap to his ex-girlfriend and friend nonetheless.

"Here" She gave him the top that had come floating nearby and redid the strings making sure it held against his forces of nature.

"Korra you know, you do really have huge breasts, it's just that they get rather hidden with the bindings you oh-so prefer. And I bet Mako would like em even more if you decided to switch to a bra." She said rather casually, and he looked down noticing the sudden mass that somehow went unnoticed until now. Korra's breasts were indeed large, bigger than Asami's which one would not believe considering all the layers she used to hide the evident. Asami had noticed and thought about lecturing the girl on a little secret.

"Trust me Korra; guys would fall for you even more, if they saw what you were hiding, a woman's chest is her pride remember that!"

He took in what he had heard on a rather serious note before deciding to do a few traces on his own across the pool and Asami followed close by.

Both teenagers were getting tired before Asami's butler came in with refreshments stating that dinner would be served in an hour. They both got out of the pool and took a seat at the nearby chairs taking sips of their exotic looking drinks while patting themselves dry having some small-talk before heading back to her room getting changed.

**Meanwhile …**

Korra and Bolin were headed towards the Pro-bending arena having wanted to catch a few games herself and Bolin obliquely followed. Just wanting Mako out of her head right now had really worked out to her surprise once they had taken their seats after having bought tickets and container full of popcorn. They had gotten VIP seats considering the brothers fame from earlier. And that meant they wouldn't be disturbed by fans which the announcer had noted since their booth was only two rooms away.

The commentator had made the announcement about the brothers attendance and Bolin waved at the fans while Korra just sat there munching her popcorn totally ignoring the crowd. And with that the teams were announced. To her surprise it was the Wolfbats VS the Badgermoles, and the game was on. Noticing that the Badgers were overwhelming the Wolfbats since the refs were playing fair and square now compared to last year when they had been paid off. Cheating was a new rule and was punished with banishment if someone ever got caught. The match had played off nicely but to her surprise the Badgermoles won the game by 3-1 after a tie-break. Feeling rather enthusiastic at the moment Korra had offered Bolin a round at the bar and so they went to the Dancing Dragon having nothing else to worry about for the day.

.-.

Mako and Asami were heading for the dining area were they would be served rather high classy food he thought. They took their seats and the servants came by moments later with trays upon trays of food. They were having roasted turtle-duck, something he had only had once before one of their earlier dates. It tasted wonderful as always since he'd eaten here a few times before, but then again what was to be expected from a high class mansion if not high class chefs he thought. As for desert they had lychee-sorbet, something they had both found in common he assumed.

Asami excused the servants before they headed back to her private quarters. The heiress saw Korra as a little sister but it was something he didn't know off and she casually asked if it was okay for him to sleep in the same bed since her bed was a rather large one, a king-size he thought. He nodded rather shyly because to him it was something new. He hadn't slept with her back when they were a couple and now she was nonchalantly asking for him to sleep in the same bed as him. Had hadn't even slept with Korra who probably felt as embarrassed as he always felt, and here he was about to sleep with his ex-girlfriend in his current girlfriends body.

Asami appeared moments later in a rather sexy nightdress and handed over Korra's usual sleeping wear, since she knew how she disliked dresses and skirts. To his surprise it was similar what he had slept in so far but the undies were a bit on the frilly side, but tried to ignore it while he headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

He appeared shortly after and the heiress made a *rawr* noise before sipping on her tea. One of the servants must have come by while he was in the bathroom, as he hadn't heard anything. She offered him a cup and he gladly accepted while taking a seat on the sofa.

"So Korra, how are things going with you and Mako?" she asked rather innocently and it had caught him off-guard.

"Oh just fine I guess, we had a little fight the other day, but it wasn't anything serious." He was lying and he knew she wouldn't see through it since it was something he had mastered years ago acting as normal as he could.

"If there's anything I can help with just tell me." She told him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He thought about telling her the truth, giving it a rather thoughtful moment. He knew he could trust her with his secret. But how would she handle it?

**I hope this layout is better? I will go back and edit the other chaps when I got the time as life has been kinda busy and unforgiving. Remember to R&R, oh and updates will either happen on Wednesdays or Fridays I've decided.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
